Simple
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jungkook hanya pergi ke tempat penitipan anak. Dan Jimin hanya menjalankan tugas seperti biasa. Iya, seperti biasa./ KookMin, as usual top!Jungkook n' bottom!Jimin/ Yaoi, bxb/ AU


**A.N** : Aku sedang mood menciptakan cerita manis namun tak yakin jika benar-benar seperti itu. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa di antara member BTS yang memikiki adik. Sungguh.

 **Warning** : tidak banyak selain typo dan kalimat rancu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berlari semampu yang biasanya dia bisa. Berulang kali memeriksa jam yang menyabuki pergelangan tangannya sekedar memastika tiap detik berjalan berubah lambat seiring dengan kakinya yang membawa cepat. Udara di lingkupnya tidak bertambah hangat sama sekali, sedikit membuat hela nafas yang keluar terasa berat.

Begitu Jungkook sampai di sebuah bangunan sedang, dia berhenti demi membuat deru nafasnya netral kembali. Kali ini dengan mengambil langkah biasa Jungkook mendorong pintu kaca dan masuk. Atmosfer hangat langsung menyambut seluruh wajah.

Memberi senyum sapa pada beberapa pekerja di sana, kemudian menyusuri lorong menuju ruang yang ditujunya. Jungkook melongokkan kepala, mencari-cari sosok bocah delapan tahun di dalam sana. Suasananya sepi dan rapi, membuat Jungkook kembali menelisik jam tangannya.

Mendekati jam 6 sore.

"Mencari seseorang, tuan?"

Mendengar suara yang mendadak saja mampir, kepala Jungkook refleks terangkat. Dia langsung mengulas senyum canggung dan terasa kikuk.

"Bukankah benar ini ruang di mana Min Sora dititipkan?" Jungkook mengarahkan lirikkan mata ke ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Pria yang ditandas Jungkook lebih pendek darinya itu langsung menjentikkan jari. "Ah, Jungkook-ssi?" Nada memastikan itu meluncur keluar.

Jungkook langsung meneguk ludah begitu suara kecil itu mengalunkan namanya. _Hell_ , itu terdengar pas masuk ke telinganya.

"Itu aku." Jungkook mengangguk dengan pelan.

Senyum terukir di wajah si pegawai. "Sora ada di ruang istirahat bersamaku tadi. Mari."

Jungkook membiarkan pria itu berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas sekali, berdehem entah karena apa, merapikan tatanan mantel serta syalnya tanpa sebab, baru mengekori untuk menyusul. Telapkanya yang berbalut sarung tangan wol hangat itu mulai berkeringat membuat tak nyaman.

Di lorong sepi itu, keduanya berjalan dalam sunyi. Ketukan konstan tiap langkah menyuara. Jungkook memandang punggung sempit berbalut seragam khas tempat penitipan anak itu bahkan tanpa berkedip. Otaknya sudah melalang buana hingga ke tahap di mana imajinya mulai serampangan. Pikirannya mengarah pada bagaimana jika dirinya maju kemudian melingkarkan lengan di bahu tersebut. Ingin memeluk dari arah belakang.

Gila.

Jungkook merutuk gelisah. Tak tahan sendiri dengan debar jantung yang meningkat. Objek di depannya ini benar-benar menarik mata dan mencuri hati.

"Sora, kakakmu sudah datang." Suara si pegawai manis -Jungkook mulai lancang menyebutnya dalam hati- kembali mengalun.

Kali ini bola mata Jungkook berhasil teralihkan ke sosok bocah kecil yang duduk manis di sofa seraya memegang cup kecil dengan uap mengepul.

"Hyung!" Seruan melengking itu keluar. Jungkook sudah biasa mendengarnya, namun tetap saja heran. Suara Yoongi itu berat, tapi mengapa adiknya cempreng begini.

"Maaf sangat terlambat. Kakakmu juga mendadak menelepon begitu aku sudah di rumah." Jungkook mengacak surai hitam bocah tersebut.

"Aku harus marah pada hyungku atau Jungkook hyung?" Tanyanya jenaka.

"Marahlah pada Min Yoongi." Jungkook menjewer ringan telinga anak laki-laki tersebut. Mengundang rintihan lelucon menguar dan tawa riang dari pegawai manis terpancing. Demi apa, Jungkook ingin terus saja mendengarnya.

"Oh, jadi anda bukan kakaknya, Jungkook-ssi?" Dia bertanya seraya mengambil sebuah mug untuk menyeduh sesuatu.

"Bukan. Sora adik temanku." Jungkook cukup menjawab sekenanya. Lagi, dia menatap intens bagaiman tubuh itu bergerak dengan cekatan. Jujur, bila ditanya apa yang otak Jungkook rekam bukanlah itu. Melainkan seperti apa proporsi tubuh si pegawai.

Jungkook menggila.

Dengan cepat dia memutus pengamatan sepihak dan beralih menatap Sora. Anak itu justru memberinya pandangan tak terbaca. Membuat Jungkook berdehem lagi kemudian menyambung kata, "Habiskan cepat. Kemudian kita pulang."

Sora merengek. "Coklatku masih panas. Jimin hyung baru saja membuatkannya."

Sebenarnya dilihat dari kepulan yang makin jarang terbentuk itu Jungkook yakin benar seduhan coklatnya sudah tidak panas lagi. Ini membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa Sora sedang menipunya.

"Kalau begitu, duduk saja dulu. Hanya ini yang bisa kubuat." Jimin menyerahkan mug di tangannya untuk Jungkook. Jika saja hatinya bisa bersuara, maka sorak sorai rasa tersanjung akan mengudara. Dan Jungkook cukup bersyukur itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum spontan dan sepertinya itu terlihat konyol.

"Aku harus mengunci ruang jagaku. Sora, tunggu di sini. Jaketmu masih di loker, benar?"

"Iya, hyung. Terima kasih!" Sora menyalak kesenangan.

Jimin hanya mengangkat tegak ibu jarinya dan kembali untuk keluar ruangan.

"Jimin?" Jungkook bersuara lirih.

"Park Jimin. Itu nama lengkap Jimin hyung." Sora mendengar jelas gumaman Jungkook rupanya.

"Dasar. Aku tidak bertanya, bocah." Jungkook mendengus sambil mendudukkan tubuh di sofa juga. Wajahnya mendekati mug untuk mencium bau yang menguar dari seduhan di dalamnya.

Teh madu.

 _Astaga, dia paham sekali apa yang aku inginkan._

Nah, narsisme yang terpendam dalam diri Jungkook itu mulai ke permukaan.

"Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung sudah jadi teman dekat." Tanpa angin apapun tiba-tiba Sora berceletuk.

Jungkook mendecak. "Yoongi hyung itu mau menyimpan yang manis-manis untuk dirinya sendiri, ya?"

Satu tegukkan yang diambil Jungkook berhasil memunculkan desah nikmat. Dia makin menyukai teh madu. Sangat.

Suara pintu terbuka beberapa waktu selanjutnya berhasil merebut perhatian dua sosok di sana. Melihat Jimin yang datang, Sora segera menenggak habis coklat hangatnya dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu di meja.

"Sudah selesai?" Jimin melongok.

Sora mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Bagus sekali. Kemari." Tangan Jimin terayun demi memberi kode agar Sora mendekat.

Dan bocah itu dengan gesitnya bangkit berdiri, selanjutnya mendekati pria yang memang bertugas menjaga ruang tempatnya dititipkan. Jimin berjongkok, menjajarkan tubuh dengan si kecil. Dia memakaikan jaket biru tua ke tubuh Sora tanpa kesulitan. Pasalnya Sora sendiri tidak banyak bergerak dan sangat penurut.

Setelah menarik naik _zipper_ di depan dan memakaikan sarung tangan, Jimin menarik keluar syal yang dijepitnya pada tubuh. Memakaikannya hingga setengah wajah Sora tertimbun. "Hyung yakin di luar sangat dingin karena sudah petang. Jangan dilepas sebelum sampai di rumah, mengerti?"

"Baik!" Suara bocah itu tidak terdengar jelas karena teredam rajutan wol.

Jimin bangkit berdiri dan bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Inginnya Jungkook melepas syalnya sendiri untuk diberikan pada Jimin. Setidaknya dia terlihat heroik.

"Ada satu yang lain di lokerku. Tidak apa-apa."

Baik, abaikan wajah masam Jungkook yang datang menerjang. Dia menutupnya dengan meminum teh madu itu lama hingga langsung habis tanpa sisa. Selanjutnya ia berdiri dan meraih tas sekolah Sora di bekas sofanya. "Ayo."

Jimin memberi lambaian untuk Sora yang dibalas pula.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jimin hyung. Besok aku datang lagi." Anak itu berkata ceria. Tampak tidak lelah barang sedikitpun walau menunggu di tempat itu lama.

"Tentu saja Sora harus datang. Nah, hati-hati di jalan."

Jungkook membungkuk untuk bersalam, dan Jimin juga menyambut ikut berbungkuk. Setelahnya ia mengumbar senyum seperti biasa. Yah, bagi Jimin itu memang biasa. Sayangnya Jungkook anggap itu melebihi batas biasa.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sora hingga sesore ini." Jungkook seolah belum ingin cepat kembali pulang.

"Jangan sungkan. Itu jelas pekerjaanku."

Sora sudah menarik-narik tangannya untuk cepat pergi. Jungkook hanya mampu menurut. Dia mengalungkan tas sekolah itu di gelang bahunya, kemudian membuka pintu.

Sebelum berjalan makin jauh, Jungkook menyempatkan untuk berbalik kemudian mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

'Teh madunya semanis dirimu, Jimin-ssi.'

Kemudian Jungkook dengan santai melenggang pergi.

Apa kabar dengan Jimin? Si pegawai manis ini hanya tertawa kecil dengan merah muda mewarnai pipi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook serta Sora sudah masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi bus bagian belakang. Jungkook hanya asyik menggerakkan asal telunjuknya untuk melukis tanpa arti dari embun kaca. Senyumnya belum luntur, sedikitpun.

"Jungkook hyung?" Sora menyahuti namanya.

"Hm?"

"Mau kuberi sesuatu?"

Jungkook secepat kedipan mata mungil Sora langsung menoleh. "Apa?"

Sora melepas syal merah milik Jimin. Dia menyerahkannya pada Jungkook, dan melihat jelas bagaimana dahi itu berkerut tak mengerti.

"Jungkook hyung tidak bisa kembali lagi ke penitipan anak jika aku sudah dijemput Yoongi hyung." Jelasnya.

Jungkook itu pria cerdas, serius. Namun otaknya sedang agak bergeser saat ini. "Lalu?"

"Lalu Jungkook hyung tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jimin hyung..."

Ah ya, Jungkook baru sadar. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Jungkook hyung bisa datang untuk mengembalikan syal itu." Sora menunjuk syal yang sudah digenggam dengan eratnya oleh Jungkook.

Sinar mata Jungkook seolah langsung berpendar. Jadi dia harus menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Jungkook akan mengumpulkan niat kuat serta kepercayaan diri.

"Min Sora, terima kasih!" Jungkook menarik-narik kedua pipi adik Yoongi itu. Membuat rintihan kesal lolos keluar.

Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa seraya mengusakkan parasnya pada syal merah tersebut.

Park Jimin berhasil membuat nuraninya sebahagia ini.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya aku paling salah tingkah kalau sedang kumpul keluarga besar kemudian pertanyaan terlontar, "Ayo sudah punya gandengan baru belum?"

Aku jadi ingin langsung terbang ke Korea kemudian menarik Taehyung dan menggandeng tangannya. Serius.

Aku baru punya keponakan baru dan Alhamdulillah laki-laki. Walau aku bukan tipe yang senang dengan anak kecil, tapi melihat keluarga baru datang hadir itu senang sekali. Sayangnya aku gemas juga rasanya sudah menjadi 'tante-tante' bahkan sebelum menginjak angka 17.

Btw, kuputuskan untuk membuat epilog. _Enjoy_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Jungkook menunggu dengan sabarnya sosok itu datang. Makin mendekati waktunya, jantung di dalam sana makin berdetak tak karuan. Tidak bisa di kontrol. Dia berulang kali meremas gelisah telapak tangannya namun tak memberi ketenangan apapun.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook dengan cepat membalik tubuh dan mendapati Park Jimin berdiri di depan pulupuk matanya tepat. "Ah, kau sudah datang."

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, bukan?" Jungkook mengeluarkan basa-basinya, masih tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kebetulan anak-anak di ruanganku sudah pulang semuanya."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Jungkook melempar pandangannya ke segala arah. Memutar-mutar mata.

"Sora memberitahuku jika kau ingin mengajakku bicara sesuatu yang penting, Jungkook-ssi. Jadi, ada apa?" Jimin memasukkan kedua telapak di saku mantelnya.

 _Sangat penting memang. Bagiku._

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu harus memulai point-nya dari mana." Jungkook masih betah dengan jemarinya yang saling meremas.

"Mungkin gugupmu akan hilang jika meminum sesuatu yang hangat. Mau pergi minun kopi?" Jimin menawarkan. Tahu saja dia jika Jungkook sedang gelisah. Sangat-sangat gundah.

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin mengutarakan langsung. Namun apa yang dia susun semalam suntuk rasanya tersangkut hingga tak tersampaikan.

"Ada cafe yang kupikir cukup nyaman. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jungkook menurut. Otaknya sedang berputar untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Jimin berbalik untuk pergi. Bahkan belum meraih lima langkah, suara Jungkook kembali hadir.

"Sepertinya di sini saja."

Jimin otomatis membalikkan tubuh lagi. Dan dia hanya bisa diam begitu sebuah rajutan wol berwarna merah melingkari lehernya. Kedua ujung syal tersebut dipegang erat oleh kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Jadi?" Jimin berusaha setenang mungkin. Padahal tiap degup jantungnya juga bergerak cepat tak kalah seperti Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri mengabsen tiap langkah seraya memperpendek panjang syalnya. Hingga kemudian kedua wajah itu saling mendekat tanpa jarak menciptakan sentuhan bibir yang canggung. Hanya itu yang akhirnya Jungkook bisa nyatakan.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan, Jimin-ssi." Jungkook denga percaya diri mengatakannya tanpa beban.

Jimin hanya berkedip. Dia tahu, tentu saja. Tapi sedikit menggoda mungkin tidak merugikan. "Apa? Terkadang suatu ciuman tidak memiliki arti apapun, Jungkook-ssi?" Jimin tersenyum lembut.

Jujur saja, nurani Jungkook menghangat namun tetap merasa tak menentu. Dia menghembuskan nafas, memunculkan kepulan putih dari bibirnya. Jimin sendiri sudah ingin tertawa saja.

"Baiklah. Jimin-ssi, maukah menjadi prioritas utamaku? Menjadi kehidupan baruku?" Jungkook bertanya cepat. Tak bisa lagi lebih malu dari ini. Jungkook menggila.

"Bohong jika aku menjawab tidak." Jimin menyuarakan hatinya. Dia kembali melukiskan senyum. Manarik tiap ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang tampak indah.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata. Lagi, pada akhirnya yang hanya bisa dilakukan adalah mendaratkan ciuman berkali-kali hingga Jimin terkikik geli.

Hari Natal, katakan halo pada kekasih barunya.

Dan Yoongi hyung, katakan selamat tinggal untuk harta manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL ENDING**


End file.
